Curse
by potterbite
Summary: Short story just when the curse hits and they get sent back to Storybrooke.


"What's that, daddy?" Roland asked, pointing up at the sky that was slowly being engulfed in green smoke; everyone turned their heads at the same time and there were joint intakes of breath by everyone present, not counting Robin or his merry men.

"Not this again," Regina muttered under her breath before she felt too many eyes focused on her. She raised both hands in surrender. "I'm just sitting here and have nothing to do with it!"

"Can't blame us for checking," David grinned, surprisingly relaxed given the situation, and she smiled back; spending a year in the Enchanted forest keeping close company with everyone, including Charming and Snow, had actually proven not to be that bad as soon as everyone realized she really wanted to redeem herself. Or maybe they were just glad to have someone that had the power to easily conjure fire in a heartbeat, who knew?

"What's going to happen?" one of the dwarves asked no-one in particular, worry in his voice as he watched the smoke come nearer.

"I have no idea," Regina replied honestly, feeling the fear creeping closer and closer. She wasn't sure if it was depressing or funny that everyone just sat still without panicking, accepting their fate, whatever it was – probably the former more than the latter.

"May I ask what everyone is on about?" Robin wondered from where he sat, frowning and tightly gripping his son.

"This is what a curse looks like." She said it automatically, but refused to look at him; she couldn't. Not since she saw his tattoo a few months back. "It can take us anywhere, it can give us fake memories, it can take away all memories, it can ki – " She interrupted herself, meeting Roland's big eyes and thought is wisely not to name anything about dying. "Let's just say it can get ugly."

She rose, feeling the need to be alone.

"Regina, we should stay together," Snow said, piercing her with her eyes.

"Just need a minute." She left their campsite, tuning out David's voice as he spoke to her and didn't stop until she found a tree that was comfortable enough to lean against. She closed her eyes, and breathed.

"Everything ok?" Of course it was Robin, like she should've expected anything less.

She cursed, but kept her eyes closed. "Is privacy not allowed when you're around?"

"Only on Tuesdays and every other Friday."

She had a reply ready on her tongue about him lacking a sense of humor and how he shouldn't be allowed to tell any jokes at all, but what came out was something entirely different. "This is all my fault!"

"How's that?"

_Ten points to Robin Hood for quickly following the change of subject_, she thought. "If hate hadn't been such a large part of my life, Zelena wouldn't do this."

"You cannot be sure of that."

"Do I look stupid to you? Stop trying to – "

If she'd had her eyes open, she wouldn't have been so surprised. Maybe she would've even stopped him – probably not though, if she was being honest – when he crashed his lips against hers and pressed his body closer, and _God_ it had really been too long since she'd been kissed, _really_ kissed. Not from someone who feared her or whom she practically forced but from someone who just did it, free will and all, and did it _good_.

It took a few moments for her brain to register what exactly was going on, her arms hanging stupidly at her sides and just as she was about to return the kiss he took a small step back. She shook her head slightly and pulled him closer to her by placing her hands on his cheeks, rejoicing at the shiver that she felt go down his body when their lips met again.

So maybe he was supposed to be her true love, and maybe she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, but Zelena's curse was coming and who knew what was going to happen? Perhaps she'd never see him again.

Just as he tugged at her bottom lip Snow called for them and they both released their grips on the other at the same time. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"I was going to apologize for kissing you, but I take it you didn't disprove."

_What the hell_, she thought and took his hand to go back to the others without saying anything at all, mostly because she was afraid she'd might say the wrong things because it had been such a long time, maybe she'd forgotten what to say or how to behave. Last time she was so young, still a child that wasn't so afraid of the world or the consequences love could have. The imprint it could make on your heart if you were not being careful enough.

As the curse swept in over them, Robin squeezed her hand hard, his other arm holding his son, and Regina figured this was what real irony was like; she had accepted her fate and was just about to reconcile with it and someone else sent a curse to do God knows what and she would be back at square one again. Probably further back, because she still wouldn't have her son.

The last she saw was Snow and David sharing a kiss and she found herself praying that they'd end up together, wherever they ended up. A few seconds later, the Enchanted forest disappeared around them, the same way as almost 30 years earlier.

* * *

"What – what is going on?" They stood on the town line where they'd just said goodbye to Emma, and the man standing next to Regina frowned. "What is this place?" He looked down to their joined hands before releasing her as if he'd been stung. "And who are you?"


End file.
